Someone Like you
by Bloodrayne666
Summary: Two months after Phantom Planet, Valerie decides to meet with Danny Fenton (Aka Phantom) to clear the air and speak of a few things, including maybe rekindling their feelings, but what will be her reaction to find out that Danny has chosen Sam Manson as his partner. Takes place before the events of 'Prom Night'. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Heya all!**

 **I don't know why another plot bunny decided to bite my butt, but it did! I was listening to Adele's famous song 'Someone Like You' and I got an idea for this fic! I also looked back on my recent Danny Phantom fic ' _Prom Night_ ' and remembered Valerie's POV in chapter 2 so I decided to do a short fic based on that event she speaks of.**

 **For those of you who haven't read ' _Prom Night_ ' I suggest you do before going any further.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **Someone Like you**

 **Chapter One**

It had been over two months since the Day of Disasteroid and Danny Phantom's involvement of saving the Earth by turning it intangible, and people were still trying to get back to their normal lives after so much stress and fear that the planet would be destroyed.

Valerie Grey was one of them.

Sitting in her room reading a Book on Ghost Hunting, she contemplated everything that had taken place before and after the Day of the Disasteroid, or _Phantom Planet Day_ as the US President had declared it.

She had seen the news a week later and saw Danny Phantom shaking hands with the President as he thanked the Ghost Boy for saving the Earth and how that very day it would be declared a national holiday and dubbed ' _Phantom Planet Day_ '

She had also been shocked to learn that the Ghost Boy, the very Ghost she hated with a passion since he ruined her life a year ago, causing her father to loose his job and they had gone from Rich to poor in a matter of weeks, loosing her status as a Queen-Bee girl at High School and the A-List kids that were once her friends had ridiculed her very much like the old losers she used to shun.

It had broken her heart, and she had vowed vengeance on Danny Phantom and decided to hunt every ghost that dared escape the Ghost Zone.

* * *

In the year and a half that had gone by, she had relentlessly pursued the Ghost Boy as well as other Ghosts, some ghosts she hunted she was able to catch and defeat, yet the Ghost Boy, she could never seem to get to him.

At the same time, she had gotten to know Danny Fenton, and at the time, she had no idea was The Ghost Boy's human self, finding out she had more in common with him that she thought, they had dated for a while, and Valerie had finally felt acceptance after being shunned by her former friends.

But after a while she realised that her Ghost Hunting was her main priority and she reluctantly broke up with Danny saying they could still be friends.

Now seeing both Danny Fenton, the boy she once dated and almost came to love was also Danny Phantom, she was shocked, but she was grateful that he had saved the Planet and they all could live another day.

Now she was thinking back to the days they were dating, and now that she knew who he was, she wondered if he still felt the old feelings for her.

Placing her book down and picking up her cell phone, she looked for Danny's Number, which she still had.

"I wonder if we can meet?" she thought "There's so much I want to talk to him about."

Her heart pounding and her stomach swirling in both excitement and nerves, she scrolled down and soon found his number.

* * *

At the same time, Danny, Sam and Tucker were at Danny's house playing video games, or rather, Tucker and Danny were playing together whilst sitting on the end of Danny's bed whilst Sam was sitting on the pillows with a sketchpad on her lap.

She had had a go on the game but then decided to take a break so the boys could play together.

"Yes!" Tucker yelled in excitement "I win!"

"Aww crud!" Danny groaned "I was so close!"

"Did you see that Sam?" Tucker asked excitedly "I beat your boyfriend's score!"

Sam looked up and chuckled then the boys saw her pad.

"What you got there?" asked Tucker to which both boys scooted over to look.

"Wow!" Danny said as he looked at Sam's drawing which showed a faceless model wearing a gothic outfit "Nice drawing there!"

"Gothic Fashion?" Tucker asked "Wow! And so well drawn too!"

Sam blushed.

"I don't know what it is." she said "But I've suddenly started to enjoy drawing fashion ideas and I'm even thinking of designing my dress for the prom!"

She then felt Danny kiss her head and she blushed.

"I think it looks amazing." Danny said "And why shouldn't you? You're unique in every way!"

"And that's what you love about her!" Tucker grinned.

* * *

Danny nodded and was about to say something else when he felt his mobile ring.

"Man, I hope it's not Dad asking me to be his sidekick again because a Ghost is on the loose." he said.

"You'd be able to sense it if there was." Sam said "And your ghost sense hasn't gone off."

"True that!" Danny agreed before bringing the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" he said.

" _Danny?_ " Valerie's voice came on the other side and Danny's eyes widened to which the others looked at him and he mouthed 'Valerie' causing Tucker to look awkward and Sam to frown slightly as well as bit her lip.

"Oh hi Valerie." Danny said in a forced cheerful tone "Been a while."

" _Yeah, it has._ " Valerie said " _How you been keeping?_ "

"Oh it's been alright." Danny said "Well, since the whole world knows I'm the Ghost Boy, it's been a little, well...crazy!"

" _I can imagine._ " Valerie said " _Anyway, I was wondering, can we meet? There's something I want to talk to you about._ "

* * *

Danny's eyes widened and his stomach lurched, meanwhile Sam and Tucker listened intently as they could hear Valerie clearly.

Danny chewed his lip, both worried as he didn't know what Valerie wanted to talk to him about, especially since it had been so complicated when they had dated for a brief period as well as hide that he was the Ghost Boy, whom she hated and wished to hunt and bring down.

But he also didn't want to upset Sam if he agreed to meet Valerie, since the two of them had declared their love for each other on that Hill after the Day of the Disateroid and had decided to become a couple.

Sam sighed and looked sympathetic and she placed her hand on Danny's and nodded giving her blessing.

Danny smiled softly at his girlfriend then looked back at the phone.

"Sure Val!" he said his chipper voice becoming less forced "Where did you want to meet, and when?"

" _At the Nasty Burger?_ " said Valerie " _Tomorrow afternoon, I got a shift there till 4pm._ "

"4pm tomorrow?" Danny asked "Sure! I'll see you then!" he then hung up the phone and looked at his two friends.

"Well, this is gonna be awkward!" Tucker said "After you and Val's history together."

"Yeah." Danny scratched the back of his neck "It's gonna be tricky, well she knows who I am now after all that happened and she hasn't tried to hunt me down since then, so I guessed she has some respect for me now, but then again, she and I have hardly spoken, I don't know whether she hates me for lying to her back then, or what."

Sam looked saddened and squeezed Danny's arm.

"You did what you had to do." she said "And try not to worry, I'm sure everything will be alright, and you two need to clear the air."

"That's true." Danny said, "I'm also worried she might want to rekindle our old feelings back then, but I've moved on..." he looked in Sam's eyes and gave a small smile "I know I was flirting with danger back then, but now I'm with the girl I was meant to be with."

* * *

As he spoke the last words he lifted Sam's left hand up and kissed a ring that she had on her fourth finger making her blush.

It was a Class ring that he had intended to give to Valerie when they were dating,, that was before Valerie decided to end it, and he had asked Sam to look after it until he hoped that he and Valerie would rekindle their love.

At least, that's what he had hoped.

But in-between then and the day of the Disasteroid he had realised his feelings of love for Sam as well as knowing that she of all the girls he had been with, loved him whether he was Danny Fenton, or Danny Phantom, and he gave the ring to her and she wore it with pride.

* * *

"You two should be in a romance movie, you know!" Tucker commented as he watched his two best friends gaze at each other "The way you look in each other's eyes with love! Forget _Romeo and Juliet_! Or Jack and Rose from _Titanic_!"

He was then silenced as Sam threw a pillow at him and Danny laughed.

He then looked at Sam seriously.

"Listen Sam," he said "You know I love you, and all I wish to do is clear the air between Valerie and I..."

"I know." Sam stopped him placing her fingers on his lips "I trust you."

Danny smiled softly and kissed Sam's nose making her giggle. He could feel his confidence growing within knowing that Sam trusted him enough to talk to his ex-girlfriend without her worrying and that she wouldn't be jealous.

"And if you need us to be there, well not there in person, we can always be nearby, just in case." Tucker offered holding the pillow that had hit him in the face.

"Thanks guys." Danny said with a smile "You're the best."

 **And that was the first chapter!**

 **I wonder how Danny and Valerie's meeting will go?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Danny Phantom flew over Amity Park towards the Nasty Burger, his stomach was doing several flips and his heart was pounding.

He had no idea how Valerie was going to react to him, especially if his hunch about her wanting to rekindle their romance was right.

At the time, he had truly loved her, but after she ended their relationship, he felt his heart break, and he didn't know if he could get over it.

But he had realised that not being with Valerie was the best thing that happened to him, he felt guilty thinking that, but it was true.

If he hadn't, it might have ended badly should Valerie had found out who he really was before Phantom Planet had happened.

He knew deep down back then that he was playing with fire when he was dating her, and if she had found out he was the Ghost Boy, then it would have broken her heart and angered her, and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if that happened.

* * *

He soon made it to the Nasty Burger where he saw several students and locals were sitting outside enjoying the sunshine.

He looked around to see if Valerie had left, but checking his watch it was five to four, so not quite yet and he looked around to see if Sam and Tucker had shown up.

To his dismay, he could see Paulina Sanchez and her posse sitting together on a wooden table under the shade of a tree, they obviously had to have the best seats inside or outside the Nasty Burger, same when in Casper High School.

Not wanting to draw attention to himself, he turned invisible then landed behind the Nasty Burger so no-one could see him then turned back to Danny Fenton.

* * *

No sooner did he do so than Valerie came out of the back doors of the Nasty Burger, still in her uniform and her long black hair tied up in a ponytail as well as covered with her orange headband.

"Val?" Danny called out to which Valerie turned around and smiled.

"Oh Danny hey!" she said "Have you been waiting long?"

"Nah, just got here." Danny replied "I took the aerial route then turned invisible so no-one could see me."

"Good idea." Valerie said "Well, with your new celebrity status, must be tricky to go around the place without being recognised."

"Well some people have left me alone." Danny said "But trying to continue High School's such a struggle, I'm just glad it's summer and I can hide for a bit, unless a ghost decides to cause havoc."

"I can understand." Valerie said then looked over her shoulder.

"Shall we go somewhere more quiet? Especially since half of Casper High's here?"

"Sure!" said Danny "I can take us to the park and we can chat on a bench somewhere."

He then clenched his fists.

"Goin' Ghost!" he said before morphing into his Ghost form.

He held out his hand to Valerie and she took it, then he lifted her into the air and they flew towards the park.

As he flew, Danny took out his cell and sent a quick text to Tucker and Sam informing them of where he and Valerie would be.

* * *

They soon arrived at the park, and Danny quickly transformed back to Danny Fenton and lead Valerie to a picnic bench under a tree.

"Thanks for meeting me Danny." Valerie said.

"Don't mention it." Danny smiled.

"I was glad to get away from the Nasty Burger once my shift was over." Valerie admitted "I saw Paulina and her flock, and they took great delight in rubbing the fact I work at the Nasty Burger in my face."

Danny frowned.

"Did they?" he glowered.

Valerie nodded.

"They don't understand I have to work to save up for the things we want and need in life!" She sighed "And since things changed for dad and I a year ago I have to put some effort in to save for the things I want, like college, and getting my dream dress for the prom! Stuff I took for granted before"

Danny sighed and his stomach sank.

"I'm so sorry Val." he said.

Valerie looked down.

"I guess that's life." she said "Slapping me in the face, kicking me in the butt."

Danny bit his lip and avoided her gaze, feeling guilty he had been the cause of all that as Danny Phantom.

* * *

"Listen Danny." Valerie said "Since I learnt you were the Ghost Boy all the time, I have to say...I was angry."

Danny swallowed hard, it didn't take a genius to know that Valerie must have been mad, despite the fact she was cheering for him for saving the world.

"Val..." he started but Valerie went on.

"I was angry, and after the stress of thinking our planet was going to be destroyed, I guess all the emotions exploded within, as I couldn't stop crying for days."

Danny felt his heart beat faster and he felt the guilt eating him up.

"Dad was a great support and since the whole planet was recovering from the day of the Disasteroid, I was able to take a couple of days to recover before returning to work and to school."

"Well we all needed a break." Danny said "Even me." he added with a slight chuckle.

Valerie nodded in agreement.

"Anyway Danny." she said "There's a few things I wanted to say."

Danny nodded.

"And I'm here to listen." he said giving Valerie an encouraging look.

Valerie took a deep breath.

"There's no denying it Danny." she said "You've known for a long time I'm the Ghost Hunter, or the Red Huntress as I've been dubbed."

"Yeah," Danny said "I kinda knew from the start, since you blamed me...well, as Danny Phantom for all the misfortunes you suffered."

Valerie nodded.

"Yes." she said "I was just so angry, everything I knew was just gone in a flash, and everyone I used to call my friends shunned me, and I had to do things I never thought I'd have to do, my allowances were cut, we had to sell the house, most of our possessions, everything, and I had to get a job at the Nasty Burger where all our peers hang out, where they jeered and laughed, and I hated every minute of it, I blamed you, well your ghost half for all my misfortunes."

Danny sighed again.

"But during that time," Valerie continued "I did learn a lot of things, not because I decided to become a Ghost Hunter, but I learnt what a bitch I had been to you, Sam and Tucker, or anyone that Paulina and her posse still shun, because because they're not on the same status, and I'm sorry for all of it, all the things I said, and did to you."

Danny gave a small smile.

"And I got to know you as a person," she said "We had more in common that I thought,"

Danny felt his stomach lurch.

"You weren't a bad guy Danny," Valerie went on "Despite everything Paulina and the others said about you, and all that time, I never knew you were my sworn enemy at the time, until just recently."

Danny lowered his head again, then he saw Valerie's hand appear and she placed it on his making him feel nervous.

"And I just want to say, I'm not mad anymore." Valerie said "Not after all the good you've done for our town, and for the whole world! You got us to see another day, and should another threat come to our world, we all know you'll be there to protect us."

Tears formed in Valerie's eyes.

"I'm proud of you! Danny Fenton aka Danny Phantom!"

Danny felt emotions well up in him and he felt proud of himself as well as relieved that Valerie didn't hate his Ghost half anymore, and he could finally relax after so much that had happened and how he had been forced to hide everything from her.

"Thanks Val." he said in a choked voice trying to suppress his tears "I'm super chuffed to hear you say that, I'm sorry for everything I did, I never meant for it to happen."

Valerie smiled and wiped her eyes.

"I know," she said "And I forgive you, and in a way, I should thank you, since if it weren't for that day, maybe I wouldn't be who I am now, and I appreciate my life more, and how other people live, and I'm made true friends too, and I'm proud to stand with them, and not with people like Paulina."

"Heh!" Danny chuckled scratching the back of his neck "Thanks...I think!"

Valerie laughed.

"Anyway," she said "I don't suppose we could start over again? Get to know each other, and I'm ready to start dating again, that is if you are?" she said in a hopeful tone.

* * *

That was when Danny felt he was going to phase through the seat yet he held it together.

He didn't want to upset Valerie, but he wanted to break it to her gently.

"Val...I" he said, yet he stopped as he couldn't find the right words.

He was so frustrated with himself, there he was, a boy who never flinched at the sight of dangerous ghosts or cowered at any other danger, and had trouble finding the right words to say to his ex-girlfriend.

Valerie read his features and saw he was nervous.

"Danny?" she said, then she started to understand when he didn't meet her gaze and she felt her stomach churn in sadness and disappointment.

"You...you've met someone else haven't you?" she asked, almost forcing the words out.

Danny bit his lip then looked up at Valerie.

"Yes..." he whispered "I'm sorry, but yes I have."

"Sam Manson." Valerie said looking away from Danny slightly, disappointment in her eyes.

"How did you guess?" Danny asked looking up.

"Doesn't take a genius Danny." Valerie said "I've seen you two, and the way she looked at you, and you at her, she knows you in a way I never could."

"Well, we've known each other since 2nd grade." Danny said "And she's was there since I first became Danny Phantom."

Valerie nodded in agreement.

* * *

She held back her tears, but within, she felt her heart breaking, she had blown her chance with the one guy that had truly loved her back then, unlike the Jocks she had hung with before, and the nerds who had pestered her and now he had given his heart to someone else, and that person was the Goth Girl.

She didn't blame Danny, Sam had been there since day one and had stuck with him through thick and thin, fought ghosts with him and protected him, no wonder he would choose her as his girlfriend, maybe even his life partner, or his wife for that matter.

"She's the right match for you Danny." she said "And I wish nothing but the best for you, for both of you."

Danny looked up and smiled softly.

"Thanks Val." he said.

"I just hope we can still be friends, but if..." Valerie started but then she felt a lurch in her stomach as Danny's hand appeared and touched hers.

"Of course we can." he said "I'll always be there for you, and I'll always be your friend, in fact, your skills could be useful when we fight Ghosts?"

Valerie smiled through her tears.

"Sure thing!" She said "I'll be ready to kick any Ghost Butt back to the Ghost Zone alongside you, Sam, Tucker and the other Fenton's!"

"That's what I'm hoping for!" Danny grinned then he looked serious.

"Valerie." he said "Despite everything, I'm glad we had this talk, and I hope one day you'll find someone who deserves you, and someone who will love you as you are, no matter whether your Valerie Grey, or the Red Huntress."

"I don't know..." Valerie started.

"Don't start doubting it yet." Danny said "Who knows, he might turn up when you don't expect it, anyway, Valerie, I'd be honoured to have you on my team, and I hope we can meet together again to discuss stuff together with the others and my family, _**Team Phantom**_ , and the **_Fenton Ghost Hunters_**."

"I'll be there." Valerie said furvently "Cross my heart." she then stood up and Danny followed suite.

"I should go now," she said "Thanks for meeting with me."

"No problem." Danny said, then before he knew it, Valerie threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

Danny was shocked but he hugged her in return and patted her back comfortingly.

"Take care of yourself." he said then Valerie released him.

"Goodbye Danny." she said "I'll see you round, soon I hope."

"You got it." Danny replied, then Valerie patted his arm then started to walk away.

* * *

Danny stood still for a moment and watched her.

He felt relieved, yet so guilty and sad for her, he hoped she would find her own happiness one day, though it couldn't be with him, he wish all the best for her.

"Good luck Valerie." he said softly as he watched Valerie walk away down the path, never once looking back.

 **Gosh, I have to say this was a little heart-wrenching to write, and listening to the instrumental soundtracks from Love Actually didn't help much but they gave the right mood for this chapter.**

 **It's hard hearing that someone you once dated and grew to love is now with someone else and in love with them, but in life we have to accept it and move on, no matter how much it hurts.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

After watching Valerie leave, Danny walked up the path and he soon saw Sam and Tucker appear from behind a large tree.

Sam was holding a picnic basket and rug as she and Danny had decided to go for a picnic on the Hill overlooking the town after he met up with Valerie.

"Oh hey guys." Danny said as soon as he saw them "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough mate." Tucker said "We were watching everything."

Sam sighed sadly feeling sorry for Valerie as she watched her walk away down the path.

She only knew how heartbroken she had felt when she believed that Danny had chosen Valerie, and now Danny had chosen her (Sam) Valerie was the one who had the knife in her heart.

"Poor Valerie." she said "How did she take it?" she asked.

"She took it rather well actually." Danny said "She was hopeful to start dating again, and I just couldn't find the right words, then she sort of guessed I've moved on."

"But she hasn't..." Sam said looking at the class ring on her finger and remembering how Danny was going to give it to Valerie, but now she wore it.

Danny nodded.

"Yeah." he said sadly, "But yeah, she was upset, but she took it well, but the tears I saw in her eyes, showed how heartbroken she was, I guess she really did love me, even after she found out I was Danny Phantom."

"I bet." Tucker said as he watched Valerie walk down the path.

"I hope one day she'll find someone else." Danny said "I've moved on," he placed his arm around Sam's shoulders "And I hope she will do the same when she's ready."

"That she will Danny." Sam said "She will,"

She then kissed his cheek.

"Well done for clearing the air with her." she said "I'm proud of you."

Danny blushed and kissed her back.

"Thanks." he said then looked at the hill they were planning to go to, "So shall we have that picnic like we planned?"

"Sure thing!" Sam smiled.

Danny pulled Sam close to him and took the basket for her.

"You kids have fun." Tucker said "I'm gonna head back to City Hall in a bit."

"Okay," Danny said wrapping his arm around Sam's shoulders "See you later Tuck." then the couple walked off towards the hill.

Tucker watched them go, then watched Valerie walk off with her head down and he felt sorry for her.

He looked behind him to see that Danny had gone ghost and was flying him and Sam to the hill, he saw them reach the hill in less that a minute then looked back at Valerie, he then made up his mind to follow her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Valerie walked down the path through the park to head back home and never looked back after parting with Danny.

When she hugged him, she could feel her emotions strangling her at the throat and she felt like bursting into tears at the fact she had been foolish enough to let him slip through her fingers.

But she held it together so she could stay civil as well as not feel awkward or make Danny feel bad, yet as soon as she turned her back on him, the tears fell like rapid rivers and she made no attempt to stop them.

Taking out a napkin she had in her purse she wiped her tears as well as blew her nose, and she kept her head down trying to not draw attention to herself as there were other people in the park taking advantage of the sunny afternoon.

She soon found an empty park bench near the pond and decided to sit down for a quiet cry. Luckily there was no-one else around apart from a old man and his dog and some young children feeding the ducks.

The tears continued to fall and she let loose her ponytail so she could cover her face more with her hair as she cried.

* * *

She didn't know how long she had been sitting there before she heard a voice.

"Hey Val! Valerie!"

Valerie looked up as she recognised Tucker's voice and wiping her eyes quickly she looked up to see him walking over to the bench.

"Oh hey Tuck...I mean, Mayor Foley." she said taking a breath to control her wavering voice.

"Hey, just call me Tucker." Tucker smiled "I'm still not used to that yet! Being Amity's youngest Mayor."

"What did you want?" asked Valerie, she really didn't want to talk to anyone, but she didn't want to be rude to Tucker by telling him to go away.

"Oh nothing." Tucker said "I just wanted to see you were alright."

"I'm fine." Valerie lied as she tried to stop the fresh tears falling but she failed and her shoulders shook slightly.

* * *

Tucker sighed and he placed a hand on her shoulder.

He was worried as he wasn't sure if Valerie would pull away from him, but she didn't, instead she just started sobbing anew.

Tucker felt tears in his own eyes almost seeing how heartbroken she was and he sat there silently to let her cry out her emotions.

"I shouldn't have let him go," Valerie wept "I should have realised I was in love, but I didn't take the opportunity, and I let him go, and now I've lost what I had, the chance at true love was there, and I missed it!"

Tucker shook his head silently letting Valerie pour out her woes as well as moved his hand from her shoulder to her back and stroked it comfortingly.

"But maybe it was for the best," she said "I never knew him like Sam did, and I bet Sam was always going to be the girl for him, bet she gives him things I couldn't, and she's always known he and Danny Phantom were one..." she stopped talking as more sobs erupted within her.

* * *

After a few minutes of sobbing, Valerie stopped and blew her nose before taking a few breaths, and Tucker felt the need to speak.

"Listen Val." he said "I know you're hurt, but there are so many other guys out there, and a girl like you, you could have any guy you want!"

Valerie looked up at Tucker.

"Really?" she asked sadly.

"Yeah!" Tucker said with a small smile "You're smart, hard working, pretty! And you have shown that people can change for the better! You never belonged with Paulina and her gang of shallow losers! You were always better than them! And they were never your real friends to begin with, you know they only make friends with people on their terms."

Valerie sighed and looked down.

"Hey come on!" Tucker said lifting Valerie's chin so she could look at him "It's true!"

"Honest?" Valerie asked quietly.

"Yeah! Scouts honour!" Tucker said grinning then chuckled as he saw a slight smile curling at Valerie's lips through her tears.

"Oh what do I see? Is that a smile? Oh I think I see that lip curling up!"

Valerie then couldn't help but giggle.

"Ah there we go!" Tucker cheered "Whoo! That's better!"

Valerie then started to laugh.

"You're funny Foley!" she gasped between laughs.

"Well, I did consider being a comedian once!" Tucker beamed then he cleared his throat.

"Listen Val, erm I was wondering. Danny and Sam are gonna spend the rest of the afternoon together, so I was wondering, did you want to join me for a couple of hours?"

Valerie stared at Tucker slightly, was he asking her what she believed he was asking her?

"I got nothing else on?" Tucker said "And I do get a little lonely sometimes when Danny and Sam go off alone, especially since they started dating, I feel like a 3rd wheel sometimes."

"Awww!" Valerie smiled "You poor thing!"

"Yeah." Tucker chuckled "Poor old me, the trio's down to two, or is it one if referring to me? I dunno!"

Valerie laughed again, and soon her heartbroken feelings were starting to fade.

As Tucker made one funny comment after another, she felt something light up within her, almost the same feeling Danny gave her when they dated briefly.

Maybe her guess was right, Tucker was asking her out!

"I don't know what it is Tuck," She said "But of course, I'd love to spend some time with you."

"Sweet!" Tucker said holding out his arm for her to take which she accepted "Come on, I'll take you to the best coffee house I know! And we can talk some more! And because I'm the mayor, I can make sure we get the best seats!"

"Okay! Sounds great!" smiled Valerie standing up and walking with him away from the pond to go into the town

Maybe her chance at finding someone new was happening sooner than she thought yet she tried not to get too excited.

"One step at a time Val." she told herself "One step at a time, but at least it's the right step at moving forward."

 **Awwww! Poor Valerie, but I think she's going to be alright now that Tucker's stepped in! And those who've read ' _Prom Night'_ would know how things go from here! lol!**

 **I didn't want to end the fic with Valerie being heartbroken, and it seems she's gotten her happy ending after all!**

 **And that's the final chapter of 'Someone Like You' I hope you enjoyed it! Take care of yourselves and I'll see you soon!**


End file.
